Carbon
Carbon are one of the major characters in Periodic Beings. Carbon is the embodiment of the chemical element of the same name, and can manipulate all the carbon atoms around him. Carbon is one of the only periodic beings who has more than one form he can switch between at will, tho, he usually lets his emotions control which form he takes on. His favorite form, and his default, is that of his Diamond form. Appearance Carbon takes on different appearances depending on his form. Diamond form His default form, he has light-purple skin and a pointy nose that ranges from blue to pink depending on light. He has small, round purple eyes and eyebrows with asymmetrical colors, usually blue and pink. He has three diamond shards on his right cheek and one large shard on his left. His hair is short and pointy, where every point displays colors from blue to pink to purple. The rest of his hair is completely white. He wears a dress that is part pink and part purple, with little diamond shards hanging from it, and a blue shirt underneath. He has pointy, blue shoes with pink and purple shards on the soles. Before he got polished by Hydrogen, he had long, thick hair and his whole body was a yellow-ish white. Graphite When he's graphite, his whole body is a dark grey, and his hair, nose and dress being a gray black. His hair gets messier and stays short. Coal When he's coal, his skin is completely black, with small cracks of fire showing through the cracks of the coal. He has no hair and it's instead replaced with a huge flame. His dress becomes more rough and turns into a yellow and red combo. His shoes also turns yellow and red. Soot When he's soot, he's just a pile of black dust with eyes. Personality Carbon is one of the sweetest elements, he cares for everyone, even those he's afraid of. He is very shy and nervous, but tries his best to overcome this, mostly failing. When he shows strong emotions, his whole body typically changes to the appropriate form. If he's angry, he turns to Coal, if he's sad, he turns to Graphite, and so forth. He loves acting like a child despite his age, and has even went to kindergarten. He almost treats Hydrogen like a dad, since Hydrogen was the first element to find him, and the one to fix him up. Story Carbon was an element that Chaos made on the sun. His first form being soot, as his soot body floated away from the sun and landed on Dwurm Planet. For many years he stayed mostly on his own in a diamond cave, formed by a meteorite hitting the Dwurm Planet. The reason for his isolation came from his fear of other living beings, but it wasn't long until he met Hydrogen. Relatively new to life compare to him, he got to learn a ton of things from Hydrogen, such as language and how to be more social. On top of that, Hydrogen polished him up and cut off his large chunk of hair that, due to it's size and weight, immobilized Carbon. After this, Carbon has become very stuck to Hydrogen, and feels secure being around him, he has gained other element friends, but that too took some courage. Element Carbon is a element that comes in many different forms, the most popular being diamond. ~18% of our bodies are made up of carbon, and it's essential to all life. Carbon's different form.png|Carbon's Different Forms! Christmas Carbon.png|Carbon enjoying coffee Category:Periodics Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Nonmetals